


What to Do When You Realize That You've Fallen in Love With Your Best Friend

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You’ve fallen in love, but you don’t know how to admit it. What will it take for you to finally own up to your feelings?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	What to Do When You Realize That You've Fallen in Love With Your Best Friend

You weren’t exactly the type to show emotions, not only because in your line of work that could be dangerous, but because you never had the chance to. You had run away from home as a child and been a stowaway on a leisure ship that was going to Coruscant. From there, you made your living doing odd jobs before eventually becoming a bounty hunter, and that’s where you really flourished. Your name became synonymous with fear, and so far, you’ve never failed to capture a bounty. So when you realized that you were in love with your partner, it hit you like a brick, and you didn’t know what you were going to do. 

You had met the Mandalorian a little while ago, and traveled with him and the child ever since. You had run into him (quite literally) at a cantina somewhere in the Outer Rim when you were chasing an especially elusive bounty, and he ended up helping you catch them. You had heard whispers of him before, and when he explained what he was doing to protect the child from those who wanted to harm it, you immediately agreed to help. From then on, the Razor Crest became your home, and your days consisted of helping each other with bounties. 

You quickly became friends, and he trusted you enough to tell you his name: Din. And you trusted him too, probably more than you’ve ever trusted another person. It was easy to fall in love with him, because you spent so much time together already, and you were practically parenting a kid together. 

But you had no idea how he felt about you, because was always stoic and silent. He had opened up to you a lot since you met, but you often still wondered what he was thinking. 

And when Grogu left, things got even harder. You had seen his face for the first time after defeating Moff Gideon, but he hadn’t taken off his helmet since then. You had reacquired (ahem, taken) your old ship from the junkyard it had ended up in, and you were still working together capturing bounties, but things were different, and much quieter. So you didn’t want to make him think he had to feel the same way about you that you felt about him, and you kept your growing feelings to yourself. 

Even though you didn’t think you would ever say something, you had hoped that he felt the same way. Sometimes you would fall asleep in the cockpit of your ship, and you would wake up with a blanket draped over you. But you knew that these small gestures likely didn’t mean anything, and that was another reason to not broach the topic with him. 

It all came to a head with one specific bounty. This man was one of the more difficult captures you had encountered, but together, you and Din were still smarter than him. He tried to escape when you first captured him, but Din just sighed and used his jetpack to drop the man in front of the two of you. He wouldn’t stop flirting with you either, which was sickening enough on its own. Eventually, you couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Hey sweetie, how about you let me go so I can take you out?” 

“You say one more word to me and I’ll take you out,” you said. “But not in the way you want.” 

Din let out a short laugh at your remark, but apparently the bounty wasn’t the smartest, because he really thought his advance had worked. “Well then honey, let’s get these cuffs off and-”

“That’s not what I meant bonehead.” 

“What did you mean? And what’s so funny?” 

“It means she’s going to kill you,” Din cut in from the pilot’s seat. “It doesn’t matter to us whether we deliver you living or dead you know, we still get paid either way.” 

“You couldn’t kill me if you tried,” the man said to you. “And your boyfriend here probably couldn’t either.” 

You didn’t even register the fact that he had just called Din your boyfriend, but instead drew your knife, hovering it over his throat. “I think I could,” you said. “And after all, we’re flying you to Tatooine now. There’s no way for you to escape.” 

And for the first time since you captured him, he shut up. You handed him off to your employer not long after, and then it was just you and Din on the ship again. He had been especially quiet this time, and you hoped that the bounty calling him your boyfriend wasn’t the cause, because even if you probably were never going to tell him how you felt, it still hurt to see him react the way he did. 

Things got even stranger when you walked into the common area of the ship to see Din with his helmet off. “I’m sorry!” you yelped, quickly shutting your eyes. 

“It’s okay,” you heard him say. “You’ve seen my face before anyway. Unless you prefer me with the helmet?”

  
“No, it’s not like that,” you said, as you slowly opened your eyes. “I didn’t know if you didn’t want anyone to see you, and I didn’t want to pressure you.” 

“I’m working on some things,” he said, a small smile on his face. “Like coming to terms with the fact that I can still be a Mandalorian after I’ve shown my face, like Bo-Katan and the others. And I trust you completely, so I figured I’d start small.” 

You could barely keep the smile from forming on your face. “You trust me?” 

“More than anyone else,” he said.

“I love you,” you blurted out before you could stop yourself, eyes widening when you realized what you had just said. “I’m sorry, that-” 

“Y/N,” Din said, cutting you off. 

“Yes?” 

“What does love feel like?” 

You didn’t quite know how to answer that. “For me, love feels comforting,” you said, trying to put your feelings into words. “It’s the joy of flying through the galaxy with you, and it’s the trust I have in you. It’s the little things too that make me fall in love with you too, like the way I’ve fallen asleep in the cockpit and you’ve put a blanket over me, or the fact that you’ll fly halfway across the galaxy with me just to get my favorite sweets. I look at you and I don’t ever want to be away from you, because I don’t think I’ll ever trust someone else as much as I trust you.” 

Din was silent for a few moments, and you couldn’t help but worry that you lost him. That he was going to ask to be dropped off on a nearby planet and you’d never see him again. You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts you barely heard his response. “If that’s what love is, then I love you too.” 

You walked closer to him, and he reached out to take your hand. “Are you sure?” you asked. “I don’t want to-” 

“I’m sure,” he said, cutting you off again. “Everything you described, I feel it too. I thought I would never get close to anyone, and then you crashed into me at that cantina all that time ago and here we are. I want to be near you Y/N, all the time. I was having a hard time putting a word to this feeling, but everything you said just clicked. I didn’t know what love felt like, so of course I wouldn’t have recognized it.” 

You were silent, but gripped his hand a little tighter. “I was so scared you wouldn’t feel the same,” you said. 

“You don’t have to be afraid any more,” he said. “Because I don’t ever plan on leaving your side.” 

_\- the end -_


End file.
